Wireless networks that support multiple types of wireless devices have become ubiquitous. Wireless network environments may include, for example, environments in which mobile phone networks using cellular technology are deployed or business/organizational environments in which wireless local access networks (WLANs) using Wi-Fi technology are deployed. These networks may be required to support a large number of users using many different types of devices. As technology evolves, the numbers and the types of these devices and the sophistication of the device applications are constantly increasing. This increase in the number and in the types of mobile devices that support increasingly sophisticated device applications requires that these networks support higher performance traffic, at higher traffic volumes, while providing a level of service that is satisfactory for all users on a network.